dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: Unsure Bodyguard
Unsure Bodyguard the 9th Episode of the Dragon Ball SS retelling of the Vegeta saga as well as the first new episode that was not based on a past episode. Summary Raditz who was knocked into some buses by Launch in her Bad form was about to yell back at her crossly but she then forced him to stay quiet as the Police well hear him. Raditz claims he does not care for her if she gets caught and attempts to leave only for Launch to demeaned he helps her otherwise she well tell the Police that she has a partner aka him. Raditz was about to tell her that he could kill them all he then remembers the promise he made to Piccolo to not kill anyone. He then crossly agrees as Launch then says that it was a good idea to get out of town. Raditz again seeing no choice agrees to be her body guard to do so witch does tick Launch off claiming she only needs help not someone to guard her. As both Raditz and Launch sneak there way out of town. Back at Kami's lookout Gine is having a Training season with Krillin and manages to beat him. Krillin admits Gine maybe the strongest person on the Lookout and maybe the second person he knows besides Goku. Gine then asks Krillin how he knows Goku as Krillin then tells her his past with him from arriving at Master Roshi's till Raditz attack. Gine surprised at the second name asks him were did he get that name from because it rings a bell to her. Krillin answers saying Raditz attacked Kame House and knocked him into the wall witch hurts. He also claims that Raditz kept calling Goku Kakarot and said they were brothers. Witch Master Roshi conforms Gine then says she heard of that name too as Krillin then asks maybe Gine was there sister or something. Gine admits its not right to make guesses like that as she then looks down on Earth thinking maybe finding Raditz maybe the key to knowing who she is. Krillin admits she's crazy to think that way still thinking Raditz is an evil Saiyan. Gine then sighs and agrres to stay up at the Lookout for the moment and train with the others. Kami all the while is watching this curious himself over Gine. Back on Earth Raditz and Launch both managed to escape the Police and got out of town Launch is gloating how easy it was and says it was all down to her even though Raditz points out that most of the planning was him and the two argue when all of a sudden Launch sneezes switching to Good Launch confusing Raditz. Good Launch then asks Raditz who he is and Raditz thinks she's an idiot for asking that seeing as he helped her rob a bank. Good Launch again has no clue what happened causing Raditz to qurestion what she is. Good Launch then asks Raditz were she is and he then said that he was near North City. Launch realizes that is far away from Kame House and asks Raditz to help take her there. Raditz yet again causes he damn luck on this planet agrees. On Snake Way Goku again is running however he admits that he is getting really hungry wondering if there's some kind of diner on Snake Way. Before remembering sadly he does not need Food that much seeing as he's dead. Raditz back on Earth is still helping Good Launch while walking the latter secretions why Raditz decided to go to North City in the first place. Raditz then admits he wanted to know more about Goku for his own reasons Launch then recalls Goku. Witch made Raditz curious as Launch then brings up the times that she meet Goku,The Battles with the Red Ribbon Army and the fact that besides winning the Tournament in the 23rd. Goku also came second in the 21st and 22nd. Again Raditz is impressed as him and Launch kept walking to the area next to a boat shop. Back on the shore however there was some muggers mobbing people on the shore Raditz and Launch see this as they were even trying to attack kids some of witch Raditz recognized from the Carnival. The same muggers then saw Raditz and Launch with the money the latter's bad side stole and demand it. Raditz easily overpowers them while Launch is however left defenceless as other muggers come near her. Raditz realizes that he can't get to her in time. Lucky for him Launch then sneezed again and turns into Bad Launch shooting all the Muggers down. Raditz who saw this just went wow and is impressed with Launche's strong personality while Bad Launch is impressed by how Raditz got both her and the money over there as well as the fact that Raditz stands up to her. That was when she sneezed again and turned back into Good Launch. Raditz then fly's and takes Launch back to Kame House however as soon as he recognizes the house he then fly's off after Dropping Launch off much to her confusion. Just then Master Roshi comes out from Kame House and asks Launch were she's been all day. Launch then tells her she does not know but a nice man called Raditz helped her out Master Roshi is shocked to hear that Raditz of all people helped Launch and starts to secretions like Yamcha, Krillin and Tien has something to do with Goku is changing Raditz's personality. While flying Raditz is curious and recalls everything he learned about his Brother admitting that maybe Goku found another way of being a proud Saiyan. He then decides that maybe he should visit that Muscle Tower place that Launch mentioned before regrouping with Piccolo and Gohan. Raditz then fly's in that direction Major Events * Raditz learns more and more about Goku's heroic's from Launch * Gine learns from Krillin Raditz and Goku's Saiyan names Kakarot. Battle's * Gine vs Krillin * Raditz and Bad Launch vs the Muggers. Appearances * Raditz * Launch * Gine * Krillin * Kami * Goku * Master Roshi Changes in the Timeline * This entire Episode did not happen in the original Anime Characters Lines